


Finally

by ziamfcks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, basically harry just rims him okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamfcks/pseuds/ziamfcks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Louis's birthday. Harry rims him. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own these people/characters. If I did i wouldn't be writing stories with them. They would be filming actual porn. I wrote this in two days. My tumblr is ziamfcks if you need to find me.

Harry had been fiddling with himself all day. After he had come in to the studio for hair and makeup he’d wished Louis his happy birthday. Louis thought that had seemed a bit off.  There hadn’t been a present or a hug or even a slice of cake. Just a pat on the back. Harry always did big things for his birthday. Not that he expected to get something big, not at all. He was always pleasantly surprised whenever Harry offered him his present. He knew Harry always planned out for these things. So it wasn’t that it was expected. Just that it was the thing that made sense.

He also knew Harry’s fiddling meant he was nervous about something. He did it all the time. It started on Xfactor when they would do huddles before going on. Harry would tug at his sleeves, ruffle his hair, and pull at his collar- anything to work himself out of the nerves. When they had played Madison Square Garden Harry had been a right mess. He’d torn two shirt sleeves, accidently ripped out his cuff links and he’d poked himself in the eye trying to brush his teeth because his hands were shaking so bad.

So Louis was sure of two things, Harry was nervous as hell and that was a result of extensive planning of Louis’ present. Louis sank down onto the couch beside him. Harry’s eyes and mind were focused on the vent above his head, not even glancing at Louis until his hand came down firmly onto his skinny jean covered thigh. Harry’s head snapped to Louis and his breathing nearly stopped. He was not ready for Louis to be near him yet.

“Hey,” Louis said gently. “You alright? You’re fidgeting like a mad man. Look like you just killed a man.” He joked neatly, a small smile splaying on his pretty lips. Harry let out a nervous chuckle and glanced down to his long fingers. “Mhm, I’m fine. Just thinking too much, if I’m honest.”

“You do that a lot hm? Think too much about everything.” He laid his head onto Harry’s shoulder before swinging his legs onto his lap. Harry’s hands automatically rested on Louis’s calves to hold him still. And it was true. Harry was always over thinking things. It took him more than half of XFactor to admit how much he liked Louis and even longer than that to allow Louis to even touch him. After that it had been all downhill- full of steamy make out sessions in stairwells and Harry dropping down to his knees for Louis in dressing rooms, tour buses, gas station bathrooms for snack stops. He was completely devoted to Louis.

Harry looked down at Louis and pressed a kiss to his forehead before intertwining their hands and fiddling with his fingers instead of his own. “Yeah. It’s a problem you fix usually. Just shove me onto the ground and force your cock down my throat.” He said with a chuckle and a shake of his head. Louis perked up at that. “Is that what you want now? To calm down?” his fingers were already working his belt loop. “Because we can do that-, “ Harry shook his head quickly.

“No! No. No, not that I wouldn’t love that- really Lou you know how much I love being on my knees and taking everything you give- the reason I’m nervous is because I wanted to try something new. Give you something I’ve never been able to give and I know you wanted because you told me back when we first met. “

Louis racked his brain for anything he could’ve said back in the xfactor house when they had just met. He grimaced when he couldn’t and waited for Harry to explain. “I-I want to rim you.” Harry explained and it all finally clicked. Louis felt a mixture of emotions. Shock because that was one of the first desires he’d expressed to Harry and that had been three years ago and predominantly arousal. Even the mention of Harry’s tongue buried deep into his arse was sending him into a frenzy.  He pulled Harry’s face to his and kissed him slowly, tongue sliding along his lower lip. Harry’s cheeks were in Louis’ hands. “Fuck yes Harry. You can do that to me 100 percent I approve and I want it.” He promised, looking him right in the eyes. “Now go lock the door and get me undressed.” He ordered.

Harry nodded slowly at first, still unsure of himself. Louis’s orders were usually the main thing that kept him anchored. Louis slapped his hand down on Harry’s thigh as a warning. “If  you make me ask again I’m going to shove a cock ring on you and make you leave it on all day.” He warned lowly. Harry’s eyes widened and he rushed up off the sofa, turning the lock on the door until he could hear the soft click. He moved back to Louis and fumbled with the belt buckle, his breathing ragged and Louis could tell Harry was having trouble seeing from being so nervous. He slid his fingers into Harry’s curls and hummed softly.

“It’s okay baby. Take your time. We’re not in a rush. Lou hasn’t even gotten to Zayn’s hair yet.” He said with a teasing smile, but it was all necessary for him to say or Harry would never relax. Harry’s green eyes fluttered and he looked up through his lashes once the belt was undone. “Do you- do you wanna lay on your stomach or your back?” he asked as he pulled his tight trousers and pants down around Louis’s ankles. Louis bit his lower lip as he kicked off the clothes from his lower half. “Stomach.” He said before turning away from Harry. He grabbed the nice pillow from further down the couch and settled it under his chin.

Harry licked his lips as he admired Louis’s pert bum. He ran his hand over the soft skin and settled himself between his legs. He thanked his lucky stars that this couch was long enough for him to fit onto while Louis was on as well. He carefully spread Louis’s cheeks and bit his lip. He ran one finger along the tiny ring of muscles and watched in fascination as he clenched his hole. “So pretty Lou.” He complimented before bringing his lips down to kiss his arse. He moved slowly, taking his time and getting comfortable before finally sliding his tongue out and skimming Lou’s hole.

Louis didn’t want to rush Harry- didn’t want to rush any of it but he couldn’t deny how good it felt to actually have Harry’s tongue on him after nearly three years of waiting. He dug his teeth into his lower lip as he listened to Harry suck his fingers, covering them in his salvia before pushing his longest finger into Lou’s hole and curling it for just the right angle. Louis’ hips jerked forward when Harry skimmed over his bundle of nerves.

“More, harry.” He breathed shakily. “More tongue, faster finger.” He instructed. Harry nodded, lowering his head and pushing his tongue in beside his finger as he applied constant pressure onto his prostate. He made short movements with his tongue, in and out, just trying to move quickly. Louis was loving every bit of it. His cock was painfully hard against the cushions of the couch and rutting against them simple wasn’t doing the trick. He lifted his hips and wrapped his fingers around his prick. Harry noticed immediately and pushed Louis’ hand away. He wanted to do it all for Louis. This was his special present. His long fingers stroked Louis gently as he pulled his fingers and tongue from his arse. Louis whined at the loss. “No, Harry, more.” He begged pathetically. He was getting quite desperate. “Want your tongue, want your fingers, wanna cum.”

Harry chuckled softly and kissed Louis’s fluttering hole. “It’s okay Lou. Just relax, let yourself go. Give in to the pleasure and let whatever happens happen.”  He instructed as he moved back down to Louis’ delicate hole. He began to push his tongue farther each time and once he felt Louis shaking from pleasure and whining out little pathetic noises he sped up his hand on his cock. He rubbed his thumb over the slit, spreading the precome along his hard cock as he relentlessly tongued Louis’ arse.

Louis was pathetic about it. He lasted about five more seconds before coming all over the cushions. His cock was still angry, red and hard as Harry milked him through it. He replaced his tongue with his long fingers and stroked Louis’s prostate until he was in a second round of becoming a whimpering mess. “Harry,” He whined out into the pillow he had buried his face into. Harry slowly stopped all the motions and pulled his fingers out of Louis and off of his prick. Louis whined softly as he felt the couch dip and then Harry’s weight was off of it. He turned his head slightly to see Harry walking to the sink. He wet a flannel and moved back to Louis, gently turning him onto his side and cleaning up his come from the leather cushions. He threw the towel to the side before crawling into the small space beside Louis.

“Did you like your present?” Harry asked after a moment. Louis had wrapped his arms around Harry and was cuddling him gently. He let out a laugh. “It was brilliant. I’m ecstatic that you thought it was finally time and that you were ready. “ He promised, leaning down to kiss Harry’s lips. Harry smiled and nudged their noses together. “Even if I ruined your favorite shirt?” He asked and Louis laughed. “Even then, darling. I love you.”  He spoke softly. “I love you too. Happy birthday, Lou.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all of that if you did you get a cookie. A porn cookie. Don't tell your mother I gave you one. My tumblr is ziamfcks. come find me if you want.


End file.
